


The Bet

by Mwesterfeld1985



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Feel-good, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwesterfeld1985/pseuds/Mwesterfeld1985
Summary: This story is a bunch of one-shots where the guys make bets with each, and the winner collecting their winnings.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this one-shot.

Every DEVGRU Team was present at the Bulkhead Bar celebrating the safe return of Warrant Officer Ray Perry. It was a rare treat that all the teams were home instead of being deployed or spin up, so they figure they should make the best of it while they could. Everyone was laughing and drinking, making the most of the time they had together. 

Jason stood from his barstool and said, "I would like to make a toast, I'm so happy that we were able to get Ray back safe and sound." Everyone cheer at that. Many of the men even added, "HELL YEAH!" in response. "I'm also happy that all of us could be together to celebrate. We don't get to do anything like this often enough, so let's make the most of it while we can. Also, I'm happy to announce that I will be going back to Bravo Team as Bravo 1." Everyone cheers again, knowing that Jason would never be as happy in the ops room as he was leading his men on missions. Jason smiled at the positive response and everyone went back to their earlier conversations and antics. 

Jason looked over to the pool table where he saw some of his brothers passing money to one another. 

Ray was next to him so Jason hit his shoulder and nodded his head in the direction of the pool table. "What's going on over there? I have seen money change so many hands I'm getting whiplash over here?" 

Ray began to laugh hysterically and after a few moments, he began trying to compose himself because of the look Jason was giving him. Before he could answer, another round of chuckles came from him making Jason lift an eyebrow, "you done? You ready to tell me what that's all about." 

Ray nods his head and said," okay so there was a bet between the teams and the support staff on how long it would take until you would be back to being Bravo 1. I guess that Clay won by the looks of it. There were also side bets on how you would come to be Bravo 1, again." 

Jason looks at Ray in shock, he could not believe this. But he looked back at them and saw how they were ribbing each other about winning and losing. This made Jason smile. He wouldn't hold it against them tonight. But tomorrow was a different story. He just might make them ran a few more hills. Jason smiled, now all he has to figure out was how to get Clay back on the team, but that will wait until tomorrow.


	2. The Bet part 2

Everyone from Bravo Team was at Perry's house. They were celebrating Mikey's 12th birthday with just their Bravo Family. The party was happening a day before his birthday because he was attending a hockey game with his dad and best friend for his birthday. By this time, they had all eaten and the kids were playing games under the watchful eye of Emma Hayes. The adults were sitting around watching them and drinking beers telling crazy stories. Ray was still healing from the abuse he had suffered while in captivity. 

"Hey, Tinkerbell, I bet that you won't jump into the pool fully clothed. And if you do I will pick up your tab the next time we go to the bar." Sonny nudged Clay, who was standing to his right.   
Clay smiled and looked at Sonny with an evil glint in his eye, "you got it but I get to clean out my pockets because I am not buying a new phone." Everyone nodded in agreement, understanding that phones cost a lot of money. Sonny agreed to that. Clay removed his wallet, phone, and keys out and gave them to Jason. Once Clay gave his stuff to Jason, he ran towards the pool and did a cannonball. The kids paused their game and watched him in amazement while the adults were laughing. When Clay got out of the pool Jason was there with a towel and laughed, "good one, I hope you get even with Sonny." Clay just smiled. Jason didn't know how but he knew Clay would.

Two weeks later, the guys were at The Bulkhead Bar, They had caught spin up after spin up over the last couple of weeks so the guys were happy that they are getting 5 days at home. Though as luck would have it, it was the day after the Hockey game, which Jason was thankful for. They all walk into the bar and headed to their regular table by the pool tables and dartboard. Their usual waitress, Mrs. Sue comes over to the guys and said, "Hey guys been a while since we last saw you." 

"Yeah we been spin up a lot lately," Ray answered. Sue took their order for beer all around. Clay said, "and can I get your best whiskey, double shots all around as well, and it will be separate tab from the rest please." She nods her head. The guys look at him like "what you doing?" he just smiles and said, "oh, you will see."

A little while later Sue returned with their drinks. After doing their shots the guys started playing pool and darts. Throughout the night Clay bought them more shots and four more rounds of beer. At the end of the night, they are paying their tabs. Clay smiled widened when he received his bill for $250.00. The guys look shocked until Clay handed his bill to Sonny and said, "don't forget you said you would pick up my tab the next time we out. Well here is my tab." Sonny's face dropped when he saw the bill. Clay and the guys started to laugh at Sonny's expression. You could tell that Sonny forgot all about the bet he made with Clay at Mikey's party. When Sonny remembers, he started to curse like there was no tomorrow. "You little shithead, I should have known you were up to something. I will get you back for this" Sonny pointed his finger at Clay. Clay just gave him a big smile and headed for the door. The rest of the guys just watched him leave with a pep in his step. They had to give it to Clay, he got Sonny this time.


	3. part 3

Ray Perry awoke from a peaceful sleep and looked out of his bedroom window before smiling. A snowstorm swept through Virginia Beach, and the team was ordered to remain at home instead of doing their scheduled training exercises. The brass was afraid that some would be injured, and he let out a soft chuckle as he remembered Sonny telling Clay that ‘with his luck’ he would be hurt. He knew that today would be full of laughter. He would spend the day with his wife and his children, probably playing in the snow. He rolled out of bed and contemplated calling Uncle Clay to come over and help him with the kids to allow Naima a break. 

He walked down the stairs and heard his wife, daughter, and son talking while Naima cooked breakfast. He walked towards his wife, kissing her lightly before moving to the kids and kissing their cheeks. He sat down at the head of the table. 

“Daddy, do you think everybody would come over and play in the snow with me and RJ?”

“I don’t know, Meelah. I’ll ask everyone and see. I believe that Emma and Mikey are home for break, so maybe they will be able to come too.” 

“Yay!” Jameelah and RJ cheered loudly.

Ray smiled as he watched his kids bounce up and down in their seats. 

He pulled his phone out and started a group chat, “Jameelah wants to know if you want to come over and play in the snow.” 

He sent the message and tried to calm his kids, “Jam, RJ, it’s still early, so it might be a little while before they answer.”

Both kids nodded in acceptance before turning back to their food. He watched the kids momentarily, soaking in this precious moment. Naima left the kitchen to get the kids’ clothes set out for the cold temperature outside. When she returned to the kitchen, she saw Ray cleaning the table and sending the kids’ to their rooms. She walked over and tried to take the dishes from him, but he softly stopped her. 

“I got this. You just sit down and look pretty.” 

As Ray finished the dishes, his phone pinged. He dried his hands before glancing at the screen. 

“Yeah, sounds like fun. What time should be there?” 

Ray replied, “11:00.” He looked around and knew that this snow day was the perfect way to break in the new house. 

“Kids, everybody will be here in an hour. Why don’t you play with your toys until they get here!” Ray yelled up the stairs.

At 11:00 on the dot, the doorbell rang and the kids ran down the stairs. Ray and Naima chuckled, thinking the kids may have been waiting at the top of the stairs. Ray and Naima reached the door after the kids and opened it. There stood Clay, Sonny, and Metal with smiles on their faces. Jameelah jumped into Sonny’s arms and RJ jumped into Clay’s before they handed them off. A few minutes later, the rest of the family came through the door, including Pepper and Cerberus. 

As everyone pilled out the back door Lisa looked at the other women, “I have a feeling that we should be taking bets when it comes to these guys.” 

“Maybe they will behave today,” Emma said.

They were wrong to think that the boys would behave. 

The kids were in the process of making 8 snowmen, one for every member of Bravo when Emma got their attention.

“Do you want to make snow angels?” 

The kids nodded enthusiastically before watching Emma demonstrate how to make the angels. Jameelah and RJ roped Clay and Sonny into making snow angels with them. 

Clay, Emma, Jameelah, and RJ laughed at Sonny who was scowling down at his misshapen angel. 

“Oh, you think it’s funny, do you?” He began chasing the four of them around the yard. 

The rest of the team watched in amusement as Clay easily outran Sonny, who would have been cursing if the kids were not within earshot. 

Trent looked at the hill behind the Perry house and got an idea. He elbowed Metal in the arm and said, “I bet you $150 that you won’t go down the hill.” 

Metal looked at Trent and chuckled, “You know that I would never turn down a challenge.” 

Ray grabbed a sled and handed it to Metal. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Emma asked as they looked at the steep hill.

“This is nothing, baby Hayes,” Sonny told her as he slung his arm around her shoulder. 

Metal climbed onto the sled and turned to Jameelah and RJ, “okay are you guys going to count me down?”

“10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. GO!” 

Metal disappeared over the hill as everyone watched his descent down the hill. Halfway down, the sled hit a large rock and knocked him off. He tumbled down the hill before landing hard on his left wrist. Bravo carefully made their way down the hill and reached Metal, who was laying on the ground laughing. 

“I won. You never said how I had to reach the bottom.” 

The boys burst out laughing before Clay turned to look at the women and children on top of the hill. “We think he’s okay.”

“I think I need to go to the hospital,” Metal glanced down at his wrist. It was already bruised and swollen. 

Bravo helped him back up the hill before sending Trent with him to the hospital. Jason called Blackburn to let him know that Metal had been hurt before turning to the women. 

“You guys are really something, you know that? I can’t believe you guys sometimes.” Naima tried to sound stern but a smile broke out on her face. 

Everyone laughed once again, knowing that this wasn't the last time one of them would end up in the hospital because of a bet.


End file.
